Songs For Trooper Fans
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A collection of songs written for/by the Troopers/Ma Sho, mainly about fighting Talpa and the yoroi in general.
1. I Wanna Save The World- By Ryo Sanada

I Wanna Save The World  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't help but wonder  
Why it is we're all but lost  
Is our end near,  
Or not?  
I can hear the roar of battle  
A distant thrumming in my ears  
The sound of metal on metal  
The sounds of fighting grow near.  
  
CHORUS:  
I wanna save the world  
I wanna do what no one else could  
I wanna save the world  
I wanna be better than all of them would  
I wanna save the world  
Like nobody else  
I wanna save the world  
I wanna save the world.  
  
Twisted melody  
Burning within me  
Mystery burns me up inside.  
A sound of screams  
Transforms this sweet dream into a nightmare,  
But my cries fall on deaf ears.  
  
CHORUS  
  
I wanna save the world  
I wanna be better than anyone else  
I wanna do it right,  
Tonight!  
I wanna save the world  
Is it possible?  
Lend me strength,  
Lend me hope,  
'Cuz I wanna save the world.  
Yeah,  
I wanna save the world.  
  
(in background) Rekka no Yoroi, Tao Jin! 


	2. Whispers- By Shuu Rei Faun

Whispers (I Want To See This Again)  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
  
  
  
I find a place to stand  
Where all is equal  
Gentle voice give me a sign.  
More than memories  
Standing for something divine  
Unknown hopes  
Unknown fears  
Intertwine.  
  
CHORUS:  
Whispers in the night  
I want to see this again  
This town,  
This life,  
Cannot end.  
Whispers  
I want to see this again  
Can you whisper in my ear  
Do you want to see this again?  
  
Battle's tiring  
But I can't help but move along  
Soldier's songs play  
And the battle won't wait for me long.  
Can a heart cry  
Or will I have to hold it inside?  
  
CHORUS  
  
Whispers  
I want to see this again  
I want to know this  
When I next come here.  
This town  
This life  
Cannot end.  
Oh, Whispers  
I want to see you again.  
Whispers,  
I wanna see this again.  
  
Whispers, I want to see this again...  
  
(in the background) Kongo no Yoroi, Tao Gi! 


	3. Fragile Dreams- By Shin Mouri

Fragile Dreams (Easily Shattered)  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep beneath the waves  
A heart calls for you.  
My battles are endless and tiring  
But sometimes you need to fight.  
Give me strength,  
Please,  
Bring me hope.  
  
CHORUS:  
Fragile dreams,  
Easily shattered.  
It's so hard to be trusting  
When there's nothing to trust.  
Fragile dreams  
When the heart takes over the mind.  
Fragile dreams,  
Always are easily shattered.  
  
To save myself and my soul  
I need you  
I hope that you understand my call.  
Underneath all this armor I'm crying  
I'm screaming  
Help me, Please.  
I don't wanna be alone any more.  
  
CHORUS  
  
Fragile dreams,  
Easily shattered.  
I think my heart's trapped  
In this endless nightmare.  
So hard to be trusting  
When there's nothing to trust.  
Fragile dreams  
Always shattered  
Fragile dreams,  
Easily shattered...  
  
(in the background) Suiko no Yoroi, Tao Shin! 


	4. Cloud Dance- By Seiji Date

Cloud Dance (Fight For Eternity)  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
  
  
  
In the darkness  
I wait for someone to come  
In the moment  
I await the battle to begin.  
Eyes wide,  
How can I smile as this fight arrives?  
Draw a silver shining sword and revive..  
  
CHORUS:  
The cloud dance,  
One in which you'll be revived  
Fighting  
For eternity and to stay alive  
Cloud dance  
Fight for eternity never ends.  
Revive and take up arms  
The fight for eternity shall begin..  
  
Silver tainted mystery  
With a shining green-glass memory  
Makes me shiver, Makes me shake.  
Lonely, In the heart of the samurai  
Can we win this fight?  
I wonder  
How will I survive?  
  
CHORUS  
  
Cloud dance  
And you'll be revived  
Soldiers,  
Fighting for eternity and to stay alive  
Revive  
Take up arms fight to survive  
Eternity  
To fight and stay alive  
Cloud dance  
The fight for eternity has arrived..  
  
(in the background) Korin no Yoroi, Tao Chi! 


	5. In Starlight Dreams- By Touma Hashiba

In Starlight Dreams  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
  
  
  
In a twisted memory  
Dark and shimmering energy surrounds  
How come you keep going away  
Just when I wanna ask you to stay  
Why does this fight go on?  
  
BRIDGE:  
As it is  
I can't get close  
And as it is  
I can't survive  
  
CHORUS:  
In starlight dreams  
I wait for you  
In starlight dreams  
My wish comes true  
Starlight dreams  
Inspire my hopes  
In starlight dreams  
I live.  
  
Do you know how much this battle hurts  
Or is it all a game of sorts  
How can I become stronger?  
Do I wanna see what it's like not to be me  
Or can I know the truth?  
  
BRIDGE  
CHORUS  
  
Under the pale moon and stars  
I wait  
Can I see this through?  
Will you wait for me  
To go ahead  
Or am I a pawn to be played?  
  
BRIDGE  
CHORUS  
  
Starlight dreams  
Must come true  
When I close my eyes  
I see them through  
Starlight dreams  
Can end this fight  
Oh starlight dreams  
I'll have tonight..  
  
CHORUS x 2  
  
Oh starlight dreams  
Must come true  
Oh starlight dreams  
I'll see them though  
Starlight dreams  
Inspire hope  
  
In starlight dreams  
I live...  
  
(in the background) Tenku no Yoroi, Tao Inochi! 


	6. Sunset- By Naaza

Sunset  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
  
  
  
  
Among the birds above  
The trees around me  
I call for you but your not there.  
Can anyone really hear me  
Or is this just a dream?  
  
BRIDGE:  
At night I cry  
Waiting for you  
This battle's too hard  
To fight alone..  
  
CHORUS:  
Sunsets on the water  
Moonlit reflected glow  
Twisting all around me  
Lonely yet not alone.  
Sunsets on the water  
Light glows from within me.  
Many people  
All different yet the same  
Reflected like sunset on the water.  
  
Battles fought  
Yet I won't cry  
For I know the truth.  
Silver painted wings  
Fly me higher and higher.  
  
BRIDGE  
CHORUS  
  
Angels cannot be seen  
My eyes have witnessed so much  
Can dreams embrace  
Like I embrace  
Or is this going to falter?  
  
BRIDGE  
  
Sunsets on the water  
This fight is growing near  
Sunset on the lakeside  
Tall oaks and maple surrounding.  
Sunsets on the water  
Purple flowers  
Sunsets on the water  
Red blood flows throught the sky...  
  
(in the background) Doku no Yoroi, Tao Tei! 


	7. Illusions- By Rajura

Illusions  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
  
  
  
  
Battlefield surrounds me  
I'm living yet dead  
Can they revive me  
Or is it all the end?  
Twists of fate have brought us here  
Amid the sakura blossoms falling  
Can we forsake this  
Or are we lost?  
  
CHORUS:  
Illusions  
Surrounding me  
Precious illusion allows me to rest  
My heart cries, but my soul sleeps  
Painless illusions wash the memory away.  
The whisper of a summer's heat  
Whisked silently away.  
Illusions that last forever  
My last defense against this storm.  
  
Can I live on  
Or am I gone?  
Is this all my making  
Or has someone else wronged  
Can I survive?  
Blossoms swirl around me  
A peaceful feeling to interrupt  
With yet another pointless battle.  
  
CHORUS  
  
Illusions warp my senses  
Illusions keep me sane  
To withstand all of this madness  
Only my illusionary world remains.  
A twisted illusion to keep my heart intact.  
Illusions  
Lighting the night sky above  
And making me feel so good.  
  
CHORUS  
  
(in the background) Gen no Yoroi, Tao Nin! 


End file.
